Fiebre, tos y algo más
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome está con un terrible resfriado sola en su apartamento, siente que está a punto de morirse cuando debido a su fiebre tan alta es probable que empiece a alucinar algo con lo que nunca pensó que pudiese ocurrir. AU, one shot ¡Terminado!


¡Hola chicas! Nuevamente vengo con una nueva locura, otro ¡One shot! Este es corto, lo traté de hacer lo más divertido posible y siempre con mi característico lemon, espero no aburrirlas, lo que deseo es sacarle la sonrisa a más de alguna, espero lograrlo.

_**Como siempre, es un Universo Alternativo (AU). **_

_**Kagome está con un terrible resfriado sola en su apartamento, siente que está a punto de morirse cuando debido a su fiebre tan alta es probable que empiece a alucinar algo con lo que nunca pensó que pudiese ocurrir. **_

_**Datos adicionales: Su madre se ha casado con un empresario que tiene un hijo quien es 2 años mayor que ella, lamentablemente nunca lo ha visto como a su hermano, sino como al hijo de alguien más. **_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ellos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para mis perversiones, sin embargo la historia es muy mía de una noche que me sentía muy mal de mi bronquitis ¿Quién diría que la musa me visitaría enferma?

Espero les guste.

Y no se les olvide darle like a mi página de Facebook "Romance Erotico" en donde subiré actualizaciones de todos mis fics, imágenes de referencia y algunas otras cosas, también podrán preguntarme lo que deseen (recuerden, sin separaciones) www . facebook romancerotico

* * *

**«FIEBRE, TOS Y ALGO MÁS»**

Con 25 años de edad y en plena flor de mi juventud estoy viendo pasar mi vida literalmente frente a mis ojos. Mi cabeza duele, mi cuerpo duele, mis ojos duelen ¡Diablos! Todo mi hermoso ser duele.

Creo que nunca he caído con un resfriado tan fuerte como el que estoy experimentando, corrección, elimino el "creo" y lo aseguro, aunque no lograría recordar lo que ha sucedido en mi infancia, pero en el caso que durante ella hubiese estado a punto de morir, mi madre me lo hubiese contado.

—¡Agggg! —me quejo moviéndome de un lado a otro en la soledad de mi apartamento, en mi cama que huele a fresas, quizás sea propio para mi lecho de muerte.

"Aquí yacen los restos de una preciosa joven quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz", sí, eso dirá mi lápida porque esto no es un simple resfriado con fiebre y tos ¡No! Esto es la peste bubónica y cómo no me encuentren antes que sea un cadáver contaminaré a todo habitante del planeta llevándomelos a la tumba conmigo.

_¡Dios, pero qué dolor! _

Aunque quizás no me muera, es probable que me convierta en zombie. OK, basta de seguir viendo a Brad Pitt fingiendo ser un súper héroe.

—¿Kagome?

¡Claro! No es suficiente estarme muriendo pareciendo piltrafa humana en la intimidad de mi recámara para que todavía venga mi guapísimo y deseable hermano a verme _¿Cuándo me ha visitado?_ Mi madre se casó con su padre hace 7 años, lo recuerdo a la perfección porque ese fue el "regalo" de graduación con el que desayuné esa mañana, así que a partir de esa fecha obtuve a un "hermano" mayor, aunque ni tan mayor, porque solo tiene 27 años, ni siquiera sé en qué trabaja o de qué vive ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir a verme?

—¿Kagome, qué te sucede?

Me muero y alguien allá arriba está jugando conmigo, lleva una camisa de ejercicio y unos pants los cuales probablemente ha utilizado en el gimnasio, se ve exquisito, adorable, vale sí, he tenido una fuerte obsesión por el hijo del esposo de mi madre, pensar que pudiera ser mi hermano no ha disminuido que tenga algunos sueños eróticos y más que candentes con él ¿Por qué demonios está aquí?

—Es raro que no te contactes con tu madre, así que ella me dio las llaves de tu apartamento y me pidió que viniera a ver si todo estaba bien.

_OK ¿Luzco como si estoy bien? _Ni siquiera puedo decir el "OK" ya que me da un ataque de tos. Sesshoumaru me ayuda a sentarme y me pasa un vaso con agua. Me toca la frente y hace un gesto, sé que debo de estar hirviendo más que las brasas del infierno mismo.

—¿Has tomado algo? —_ni siquiera puedo tragar mi propia saliva_—. ¿Fuiste a ver a un médico? —_inclusive tuve suerte de no caer desmayada mientras venía para acá. _

Creo que interpreta mi negativa a todas sus preguntas.

—¿Tienes algo de tomar en esta casa? —_¿Alcohol?_

Suspira fastidiado cerrando sus parpados impidiéndome ver sus preciosos ojos dorados, sé que no debería de tener estos pensamientos, pero ¿Qué importa si estoy a punto de dar el paso al otro mundo? Sesshoumaru Taisho es un hombre completamente deseable y de lo único que agradezco es que no llevemos la misma sangre.

Al abrir mis ojos —aparentemente me he desmayado o simplemente este hombre es Flash porque desapareció en lo que creo fue un instante— veo cómo se acerca a mí con otro vaso con agua y unas pastillas en su mano.

—¿Eres médico? —le pregunto y por primera vez me escucho ¡Mi voz parece de ultratumba! Él me mira con espanto negando de un lado a otro.

—Pensé que lo sabías, especialmente después que nuestros padres llevan 7 años de casados —_perdona por ser tan descuidada_—. Soy arquitecto.

_Eso quiere decir que tienes una imaginación muy grande y una mente abierta. _Ladea su boca sonriendo, nunca antes lo he visto sonreír ¿Había dicho que este hombres es un adonis? Me corrijo, con su sonrisa es un increíble, hermoso y perfecto adonis. Siento que babeo, pero le echaré la culpa a mi resfriado.

Me acerca las pastillas, las agarro y me las tomo junto con el agua. Me vuelve a tocar la frente.

—Estás demasiado caliente —_y tú no ayudas en nada, aunque la sensación no sienta nada mal_—. Deberías de darte una ducha —_si te la das conmigo podría pensarse. _

Va a mi ropero en lo que estoy segura es una búsqueda por mi toalla, aunque es ilógico, las toallas se guardan en el baño. Me sorprendo al ver que lo que saca es una nueva muda de ropa ¡Esto es de locos! ¿Va a darme un baño?

—Recuerdo que cuando me daba alguna fiebre alta, mi madre siempre me metía bajo la regadera para que ésta disminuyera.

_Si vas a sostenerme por supuesto que me meteré bajo una regadera, pero estoy tan débil que a lo mucho podría resistir un baño en la bañera. _

Me carga como si fuese una pequeña princesa llevándome hasta el baño. Me sienta en la taza del váter mientras él prueba el agua de la bañera para llenarla poco a poco. Me tiembla el cuerpo pero por alguna razón que estoy segura es enferma, mi sexo palpita, lo tengo tan cerca, más de lo que hemos estado durante los últimos 7 años, si lo deseara —y si no estuviera a punto de estirar la pata—, me le tiraría encima.

—No está del todo caliente ya que la idea es bajarte la fiebre, es peligroso cuando sube demasiado.

_¡Uf, sí! Me puedo quemar, _pienso descaradamente viéndolo. Me paro como puedo pero me mareo, quizás esos sean los últimos pasos para irme de viaje para siempre. Sesshoumaru me sostiene acercándome a su duro y delicioso cuerpo, aspiro su aroma varonil ¿Usa colonia? No lo sé, pero este hombre desprende feromonas por doquier.

Me duele el vientre y me pica la entrepierna, estoy tan excitada de solo olerlo que inclusive me olvido que me duele la cabeza. Me quito el short y mi ropa interior de un solo golpe, luego continuo con mi camisa y el sostén. Sesshoumaru abre los ojos disimuladamente tratando de evitar la sorpresa que le causa verme desnuda, pero siento una pequeña y _dura_ molestia que se aloja en mi estómago al momento que vuelvo a abrazarme a él _¡Oh sí! Esta soy yo desnuda Sesshoumaru nii-sama. _

Si no estuviera enferma y probablemente lo suficientemente alcoholizada para echarle la culpa a ello pero no tanto como para perder la memoria, eso sería lo que le diría, pero ni estoy alcoholizada y sí estoy enferma, aun así, el sentir su dureza me calienta.

—¿Puedes meterte sola o te ayudo? —creo que asiento aunque no estoy del todo segura, pero él me toma de las manos y me ayuda a entrar.

—¡Dios! —grito al sentir el contacto del hielo en mis piernas ¡Este hombre me va a matar! Claro, no de un resfriado porque ese es el que me está llevando a donde están todos los ángeles, pero lo que está haciendo es que sea una muerte muy dolorosa y lenta.

—Intenta resistirlo Kagome, esto te hará bien.

Tirito tanto que me duele más el cuerpo, veo cómo él se desnuda quedándose en bóxer, me relamo los labios olvidándome del glacial en donde estoy atrapada ¿Me excité cuando sentí su erección en mi estómago? Ahora estoy a punto de correrme con vérsela a través de su ropa interior.

—Ven —me insiste metiéndose a la bañera conmigo—. Esto te ayudará.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar nada. Con dificultad y totalmente renuente a hacerlo, me voy a sentando con su ayuda, él se coloca detrás de mí y yo me voy acostando en su espalda sintiendo como su erección va rozando mi nalgas y luego mi espalda.

Con sus manos van tomando agua y esparciéndola por mi espalda, mi cuello, mis senos. Me siento jadear.

—Sé que está helada, pero esto es un remedio natural para bajar la fiebre, luego te sentirás mejor.

Me roza un poco arriba de los senos, si fuese precisa diría que toca mi clavícula, pero cómo estoy agonizante lo mejor es pensar que fue arriba de mi seno.

Muevo mis muslos apretando mi sexo y de manera automática mis manos buscan una de las suyas y la encuentro. Lo hago tocarme los muslos mientras yo jadeo.

—Kagome... —susurra en mi oído, estoy segura que va a arrepentirse.

—También he escuchado... Que el contacto físico, es bueno para cualquier enfermedad...

Miento como descarada moviendo mi cuerpo rozando más su erección la cual voy sintiendo que se va poniendo más dura. Me muevo de arriba abajo, intentando estimularlo y doy de brinquitos al sentir cómo jadea en oído.

Llevo su mano hasta mi sexo y no necesito decirle nada más, abre mis labios y de inmediato busca mi clítoris estimulándolo con uno de sus dedos.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí...! —gimoteo olvidándome que las puertas del cielo se están abriendo para mí.

Sesshoumaru mueve más su dedo mientras yo misma llevo una de mis manos hasta mi seno derecho, me lo toco, lo amaso, aprieto mi pezón y una corriente eléctrica llega hasta mi intimidad y grito de manera pasional ante el contacto. Estoy tan excitada que ni yo misma me lo puedo creer.

Su dedo deja de estimularme mi pequeño botón bajando hasta la entrada de mi vagina, siento que en cualquier momento ni el agua del antártico podrá contener el fuego que saldrá de mi cuerpo porque estoy tan caliente que ya no sé si es por mi resfriado o por mi excitación.

—Espero que no me digas que eres virgen —susurra en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo y lamiendo mi cuello.

—No... ¡Ah! —jadeo al sentir cómo su dedo entra en mi interior deslizándose con tanta facilidad que me resulta completamente placentero.

—Estás... Tan apretada Kagome... —sus palabras fuertes me excitan más de lo que estoy. Mueve su dedo entrando y saliendo con tanta urgencia que yo me muevo a su compás. El agua sale de la bañera y no me puede importar menos.

—Ah... Sesshoumaru... —vuelvo a gemir al momento en que otro de sus dedos acompaña al primero.

—Shh... No grites tanto, podrías dañarte la garganta —sabe a la perfección cómo y a donde tocar para que yo grite como desquiciada, pero lo que más llena mi corazón es el sentimiento de protección que tiene hacía mí. Me vuelve loca—. Tranquila —intenta calmarme al ver que yo deseo pararme con la intención de darme vuelta e introducir su duro pene en mi interior—, quizás otro día, por el momento, mi prioridad es atenderte y cuidarte.

Su otra mano pasa mi vientre llegando hasta mi clítoris mientras me masturba con la otra ¡Pero qué placer!

—Ah... Sesshou... Estoy... Al límite... —reconozco mordiéndome los labios intentando controlar mi respiración, 1,2... Respiro. 3,4... Respiro, me estoy perdiendo en la lujuria del momento.

—No te contengas, quiero ver cómo te corres Kagome —me vuelve a lamer el cuello mientras sus movimientos se incrementan—, ver cómo gimes ante la intrusión de mis dedos en tu dulce y apetecible coñito —¡Dios! Esas palabras me están volviendo loca—, sentir cómo me succionas pidiendo por más.

—¡Ahhh! —grito al momento en que mi cuerpo no da más y me corro con tanta intensidad que estiro mis piernas topando con el contorno de la bañera haciendo que la mayor parte del agua se salga. Sí, las puertas del cielo se están abriendo y yo me dirijo a ellas volando como cual pluma, sin peso, ni dolor.

Estoy catatónica, lo que significa que ahora Sesshoumaru es responsable de llevarme hasta la cama para no pescar una pulmonía.

**•••••**

—¿Hija? ¿Te encuentras bien? —abro mis adoloridos ojos viendo de un lado a otro sintiendo un suave y leve cosquilleo en mi intimidad—. ¿Kagome? —veo a mi madre sentada en mi cama cambiándome un pañuelo húmedo en la frente.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Ay hija! Gracias a todos los santos que estás bien, por un momento sopesamos la posibilidad de llevarte al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —pregunto desorientada.

—Te quejabas y te removías de un lado a otro, tu fiebre estaba demasiado alta, pero hace un par de horas empezó a bajar.

—¿Y Sesshoumaru? —mi madre me mira cómo si fuese un monstro de dos cabezas—. ¿A dónde está? —intento sentarme y ella me ayuda. Veo mi ropa tirada en el suelo al lado de mi cama.

—Él estaba bastante preocupado, porque tú nunca te pierdes un almuerzo con nosotros, pero cuando no apareciste dijo que lo mejor sería venir a ver tu apartamento.

—¿Él llegó antes?

—De hecho llegó después que yo, quería saber si necesitábamos llevarte al hospital o no.

Me siento confundida ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Todo fue un simple sueño? De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento que me sonrojo, está bajo el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —asiento moviendo mi cabeza, pero no entiendo ¿Debería preguntarle? Pero ¿Y si todo fue un sueño? No podría con la vergüenza de decirle que tengo esa clase de sueños con él—. Creo que la sopa ya está lista —le dice a mi madre.

—¡Es cierto! —salta de un solo golpe, mi madre es todo un caso perdido, siempre se le olvidan ciertas cosas pero es la mejor madre del mundo—. Tengo una sopa de pollo para tu resfriado hija, con muchas verduras y un toque de amor —me dice sonriendo, definitivamente la mejor madre en todo el mundo—, enseguida te la traigo.

Sesshoumaru se queda en su sitio sin moverse, me ve de pies a cabeza y yo bajo la cabeza ¿Habrá sido solo mi imaginación?

—Me alegra saber que ya estés mejor —se da la media vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

—Gr-Gracias Sesshoumaru... Y... —él se detiene, nos miramos fijamente. Me muerdo los labios y siento que contengo mi respiración. Él se acerca y me toca la frente para luego sonreírme.

Es imposible para mí preguntárselo por lo que no me queda otra opción que apartar mi mirada observando a mi alrededor para luego sonreírle, lleva otra ropa muy diferente a la que le recuerdo, camisa manga larga y pantalón formal, además mi ropa está tirada en el suelo.

—El baño dio resultado, tu fiebre bajó —lo tomo de la mano sonriéndole. Toco mi cabello sintiéndolo húmedo—. La próxima vez lo mejor será tener cuidado con tu hermosa cabellera.

Sentimos como mi madre se acerca y los dos nos separamos.

—Estoy segura que la sopa te curará cualquier mal, eso mismo me decía mi madre —ella le sonríe a Sesshoumaru y luego a mí.

En cualquier otro momento ampliaremos el tema, pero éste no es el adecuado. Por primera vez tengo que agradecer a mi fiebre y a mi tos el hacer algo más por mí.

**-Fin-**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encanta la Kagome dramática y ¿Cuándo no nos hemos sentido tan mal que creemos que estamos a punto de dar el paso al otro mundo? Bueno, yo sí, porque soy toda una dramática.

Espero se hayan divertido, lo hice con ese específico propósito.  
Las quiero y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
